


our young hearts (beat loudly in our chests)

by snowyseas



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Lemons, M/M, Smut, a bit of a rimjob, makoharu - Freeform, passionate sex mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyseas/pseuds/snowyseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our young hearts (beat loudly in our chests)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Tumblr. http://eroticmakoharu.tumblr.com/post/89519569077/haru-whispered-makoto-gently-brushing-his-fingers

Everyone had come over for a movie night, and their bodies curled into each other as the winter winds roared outside. Blankets enveloped the three of them -- Nagisa, Rin, and Rei -- drifting off every now and then, as they attempted to keep their eyes glued to the television. I made no attempt to get closer to them as I pulled my blanket further over Makoto and I. We smiled. The room was warm enough to have all of us breathe softly, the sounds of laughter only coming on occasion, from Rin and Nagisa, mostly.

I lean my body into Makoto, and my eyes began to lull. His arm moved to wrap around my waist, pressing snugly against me.  I hum and focus my eyes on the light of the television, trying to show Nagisa, who had turned around to look at me with narrowed eyes, that I at least attempted to watch the movie instead of going off into the bath.

Sobs were heard from Nagisa towards the end, though, and I could see Rin hastily wipe his eyes, claiming that the movie was shit and that he’d seen movies where he’d bawled his eyes out. I rolled my own before getting off the sofa to walk the guys out, their eyes being rubbed by their hands. I almost felt like a mother. _Almost._

“Haru-chan, you’re not going to make us go out into the cold night, aren’t you?”

“It’s not that cold anymore, and you guys have stayed over since three o’clock. It’s late. Your parents will be worried.”

“Don’t talk to us like we’re kids, Haru.”

“I’m not. I just happen to live here, and you don’t.”

Rin contorted his face to make it look like what seemed to be a snarl, and Rei cleared his throat.

“Thanks for tonight, Haruka-senpai. Tell Makoto-senpai I say thanks, as well.” I nodded.

“Where’s Mako-chan, anyway?”

“He fell asleep on the sofa,” Rin sighed.

“Don’t you dare make a noise, Nagisa. Go home now. Seriously, it’s late.”

I watched as they walked down the stairs, huddled close together, laughing every now and then. I waited until I could no longer see them before I closed the door, shivering from the night’s cold air. I figured I could’ve at least worn a hoodie. When I turned around, my heart almost leapt out of my chest, at the sight of Makoto’s worried face.

“Will they be alright?”

“They’ll be fine. God damn it, Makoto, don’t scare me like that.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Makoto began, his voice panicking.

“No, it’s okay. Just make a noise next time you’re behind me, or something.”

When he yawned after attempting to apologize some more, I pulled him by the hand towards the stairs. It really _was_ late, and considerably so, if Makoto was yawning the way he was. I didn’t bother turning on the bedroom lights when he sat on the bed, as I was feeling tired myself. Just as I leaned a bit of my weight on the bed to nestle onto my side, Makoto rustles a few times, and I get the message he’s not as sleepy as I think.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer, though, but instead, he leaned forward to catch my lips in a gentle kiss. I feel my insides thunder from the butterflies he _still_ managed to give me.

His fingers moved over my clothes quietly, softly, as he touched the crook of my neck, the middle of my stomach, the top of my hipbones -- all seemingly at once. There is a warmth in the way Makoto touches me, and each time he does, that warmth invades my veins and reaches the lower half of my body. I fight it, though.

“I thought… you wanted to… sleep?” I panted as he kissed my chin chastely.

He pulled away and I felt slightly at a loss from the lack of heat, but the moonlight looked gorgeous on him, and the way it reflected off the contours of his face. I wanted to groan, when he smiles his most gentle smile, his eyes bright.

“Haru,” he whispered, “you’re so beautiful. So, _so_ beautiful.”

It was hard to swallow with the way his eyes fell upon me. I felt as though I couldn’t breathe when he came closer, his breath hot against my ear. I shivered.

“And I am so _hard_.”

I smirked.

“Is that so?”

Makoto’s hands reached for my shirt, and he languidly pulls it over my head, kissing my chest when I settle into the mattress. I pulled the ends of his, and he willingly obliges and lifts his arms, then not wasting a second to touch my skin with his lips when I throw his linen shirt onto the floor. My hands roam over his stomach and gently graze over his pants, which displays his proud bulge, and I feel a growl in the back of my throat.

He sighs loudly when I touch him, and his mouth finds mine, giving me a hard kiss as his hands caress my stomach. I squirm, thinking that his touch never failed to make my skin prickle with hot desperation. I cupped the growing bulge in his pants once more, and he growls into the kiss. I smile, and he reaches for the waistband of my own pants, in which case I sigh. I arch my back slightly off the bed when his fingers ghost over my own member. He smirks before planting a kiss to my cheek.

I ran my hands over his back and his shoulder blades, and Makoto shivered, his skin hot. When he is officially unguarded, I flip us over so that I am straddling him, my ass sitting on his dick. He groans. I trail kisses from his stomach to his lips, before whispering:

“Too bad. I’m going to make you beg for it.”

I hook my fingers into the waistband of his pants, watching his face as I languidly pull them down, freeing his erection. He really was hard. I began to feel my mouth water as I tossed aside his pants, my eyes feasting on the way the moonlight created shadows against his muscles, in places I so desired to touch with my fingers, my mouth, my tongue.

I shift my weight forward, and hover my body over his, leaning down for a desperate kiss. He mewls in the back of his throat, and his fingers softly thread through my hair. My hands reach lower for his erection, and even though I merely grazed my fingers along his length, he hisses and his breathing becomes labored. I watch his face in awe, in arousal, as I pull and tug slowly, passionately -- lovingly. His hips began to move and he lifts himself off the bed, to push himself more into my hand, but I stop completely and stare at his face as he whines.

“Haru --”

“Be patient, Makoto,” I answer, kissing the corner of his mouth innocently.

I kiss his neck, focusing and paying extra attention to how he sighs when I bite and lick. I hum in satisfaction when he whispers my name, and I continue my venture down his body, all the blood rushing to my nether regions. My fingers were shaking but I press on, kissing his chest, licking his navel, and before I knew it, I was facing his almost leaking erection. I blew onto the tip, and the tiny wind made Makoto moan loudly, the room echoing his voice. I smile, and he laughs at his outburst.

I move my lips to his inner thighs, pressing butterfly kisses from the inside of his knees to his testicles. His body began to shake and I kiss him even softer, always avoiding his member, always pressing soft kisses, always using my tongue to drag along his skin. His desperation was becoming apparent in the way his hands reached for my head, his fingers tugging at my hair gently.

He lifts his head to look at me, and when his eyes made contact with mine, his face went a deep red. He averts his eyes to the side, almost as though telling me I was embarrassing him, and I nibble on his inner thigh. Makoto threw his head back and let out a small moan, his neck exposed. I quickly lift myself up to kiss his throat, to lick his Adam’s apple and to whisper against his skin how beautiful _he_ was. Makoto’s hands held me as I kiss his neck, his face, and his hands tried to reach for my pants. I softly slap his hand away, before pulling from him and returning to my work down below. He bit his lip when I left a wet kiss upon his hipbone, and I groan at the sight.

I lift my hips so that my butt was hanging in the air, and I swear, I saw the light in Makoto’s eyes resonate with desire. I gave one lick to his member then, and he called my name wantonly. I slide my hand up and down his member agonizingly, and every movement I made with my hand pulled noises out of Makoto that made me incredibly hard. I licked the tip tentatively, teasingly, and Makoto’s eyes spoke _volumes_ of begging I was not willing to ignore. However, it still held true that I wanted to hear his voice begging me, instead of his eyes.

I circle my tongue around his tip slowly, slurping up the precome that leaked from his slit. I waited for the precome to pool and dribble over before lapping it up. It drove Makoto up the wall, and he moaned so loudly, I was almost worried I was teasing him too much. I kiss along the underside of his cock, and listened to his sighs and his fluttery breaths as he whispered my name, so sweet in his mouth. I held him in my hands and waited for him to catch his breath. When he lowered his head to look at me, I smiled at him reassuringly, telling him to relax. He hesitated at first, but after a taking a deep breath and leaning against the headboard, I took it as permission to keep going.

I place my opened mouth over his tip and moved my tongue in circles as I took more of Makoto inside my mouth with my hands. He was panting and mewling, sweat beginning to form on his body. I took more of him inside until the tip of his cock grazed the back of my throat, and I hollowed my cheeks, sucking hard. Makoto’s hands reached for the headboard and his fingers pressed hard into it, his face red and so filled with pure, raw, unadulterated lust. I suck and lick, humming as I went along, sending vibrations throughout his body as he moaned louder and louder.

His fingers reached for my hair, and just as suddenly as I sucked, I stopped, pulling myself off his dick.

“Haru -- you… oh god… no, don’t,” he whimpers as he watched me wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

I lean forward and kiss his stomach tenderly, my hand moving to pump him slowly, his member absolutely _wet_ in my hands. I moaned in the back of my throat and Makoto’s voice lowers as he asks me to _do_ something.

“What’s that, Makoto?” I answer into his skin.

“I… please, Haru. Your mouth… oh god, I’m getting there just thinking about it,” he husked.

“Is that so?” I smirk.

“Please, Haru. Please.”

“Please what, Makoto?”

It takes a few seconds, but when I look at Makoto, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Please make me come,” he whispers.

“I can’t hear you.”

“ _Please, Haru_ ,” he pleaded. “ _please_ make come. Make me come _hard_.”

I smile at him affectionately before nodding my head and moving lower. I kiss the base of his dick, and fondle his testicles with my tongue, and I hear his breath catch in his throat. I move my tongue lower and circle his entrance, and his groans do _wonders_ to the hotness licking at my own skin. I push my tongue inside and I watch as his hands run down his body -- something I was _always_ a fan of. I pulled my tongue from out of him and smiled as I called his name, silently asking him to breathe. When he wasn’t heaving as much anymore, I took all of him in my mouth again, this time sucking gently and earnestly.

Makoto’s moans left his mouth and his hands went limp in my hair as he pulled my head closer. I relaxed and allowed him to pull me more onto his dick, and he keened when he felt the back of my throat with the tip of his dick. I placed my fingers on his hips and soothed him with the pads of my thumbs. I used the tip of my tongue to trace the veins on his pulsing member, and when Makoto’s moans become more frequent, I slowly pulled myself off his dick. This time, I bobbed my head up and down, and he threw his head back against the headboard, groaning and grunting wantonly, moaning about how he’s _so_ close. Just a bit more, Haru. Please, Haru. Please make me come, Haru. Please, Haru. Please.

Makoto’s voice echoed and resonated within me. I moved my hands to stroke his sides as I pressed my face further into his crotch, closing my eyes as I licked and sucked, the lewd noises mixing with Makoto’s voice. Makoto’s breathing was becoming even more labored, and on his tongue, my name fell relentlessly and lovingly. He cooed, he purred, he moaned -- long and so full of need, that I couldn’t remove myself from him.

Makoto’s moans aren’t loud, but they’re so condensed in heat and passion, that in more ways than one, they are even _louder_ than when he screams my name. It speaks magnitudes, and Makoto, who is normally so patient, composed, and so _considerate_ of other people, now falls apart under my mouth and tongue. I patiently wait for all of him to spill, and when he does, my name is -- always has been -- the very word he says in love, in admiration, in between the throes of passion, and with utter trust. He smiles when he can move, and I pull my mouth off of him, my own lips lifted at the corners.

He pulls me on top of him, his eyes so filled with adoration, it made me want to hide in the crook of his neck. He kisses the apples of my cheeks, my eyelids, my forehead, and finally, my lips. I revel in how strong his arms are, and almost moan into his mouth when my still-hard member brushes against his leg. He smirks at the tension in my limbs.

“Was it… good?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“You ask that every time. It was _amazing_. I mean it.”

I hummed in approval and kissed his nose, taking just a split of a second to ignore my ever-hard erection. Makoto’s eyes wander lower, and I wanted to laugh at the eagerness on his face. I don’t though, especially when his hands stroke my hips.

“Haru-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Haru.”

“Yes.”

Makoto’s eyes move back to my face, the hunger written in the way he smiled, in the way his fingers curled possessively around my hips. I was beginning to feel the slightest bit lightheaded. He leaned forward and kissed me, long and hard, his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. I hummed in delight when his hand ghosts over my tip.

“I think it’s your turn,” he smirks, his strong arms flipping us over.

I had never been loved so honestly, so methodically, so passionately, by Makoto’s mouth and hands.

 


End file.
